


Sacrifice

by djino04



Series: Frères [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Klaus est prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille, même à se sacrifier. Pensées de Klaus lorsqu'il se rend à Marcel à la fin de la saison 3.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Les dialogues sont tirés du dernier épisode de la saison 3.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Klaus**

J’entends Kol et Freya discuter alors que je me dirige vers la chambre où se trouve Elijah. Quand je rentre dans la pièce, je le vois assis sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à quel point il est pâle, transpirant. Je l’ai rarement vu dans cet état de faiblesse. Et je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que c’est Marcel, mon fils adoptif, qui a fait ça à ma famille. Je ressens de la colère mais aussi une immense tristesse à ce sujet. J’ai encore été une fois trahi par un des mes proches. 

Elijah ne semble pas immédiatement reconnaître ma présence et j’essaye de trouver ce qui pourrait le distraire, au moins momentanément, de notre situation. Mes pensées se dirigent immédiatement vers la petite louve, mère de ma fille. Je dis alors à mon grand frère : 

“Hayley s’occupe de Hope. Mais je peux aller la chercher.”

“C’est dur pour elle aussi.”

C’est dur pour nous tous. Encore plus quand je vois mon grand frère, mon protecteur trembler, clairement dans la douleur. Mes yeux se baissent immédiatement vers la source de notre malheur et je vois la morsure sur le bras d’Elijah. Cette morsure est si semblable à la mienne et il y a quelques mois j’ai mordu mon frère au même endroit. Malheureusement, mon sang ne suffira pas à la guérir cette fois-ci. 

Elijah me sort de mes pensées en reprenant ma parole : 

“Ce n’est pas notre moment le plus glorieux.”

“Non.”

Non, je dirai même que c’est notre pire moment. C’est la fin de notre famille et je ne peux m’empêcher de frissonner à cette pensée. J’ai toujours eu peur d’être seul, mais je pensais que ma famille me tournerait le dos, pas qu’ils mourraient tous. Je relève légèrement la tête quand Elijah se tourne autant que possible vers moi, tout en restant assis sur sa chaise. Il me demande alors : 

“Prends soin d’elle, je t’en prie.”

Je ferai tout mon possible pour protéger la petite louve et que ma fille ait une mère. Je sais à quel point Hayley compte pour Elijah et que cela fait très peu de temps qu’ils se sont rapprochés. Je me sens aussi coupable en pensant aux mois qu’elle a dû passer dans la forêt à cause de moi. Je promets donc à mon frère que je la protégerai : 

“Tu as ma parole.”

“Et de Rebekah.”

Je vois une larme coulée sur le visage d’Elijah. Et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier en pensant à notre petite soeur. Il n’a pas besoin de me le demander, je protégerai toujours Rebekah. Elle est avec Marcel actuellement et mes mains se serrent alors que la colère m’envahit à cause de ce traître. Je sais alors ce qu’il faut que je fasse et je commence à expliquer mon plan à Elijah :

“Je vais aller chercher notre soeur. Et je ferai payer Marcel pour …”

Je suis coupé par mon grand frère :

“Non, mon frère ! Ce n’est pas ...” 

Je le vois se redresser avec difficulté tandis qu’il continue : 

“Ce n’est pas sa faute ! C’est la mienne. Tout est ma faute, je suis le seul responsable.”

Je le vois se lever tout en tenant son bras blessé avec son autre main. Je sais qu’il se sent coupable de la mort de la petite sorcière. Enfin de sa mort, je devrais plutôt dire de sa non-résurrection. Mais il a fait ça pour tuer Lucien et sauver le reste de la famille, et comme toujours la famille passe avant tout. J’aurais fait pareil mais je déglutis en me rendant compte que je ne vais pas être capable de le faire cette fois-ci. Je baisse les yeux, essayant de cacher mes larmes à mon grand frère alors que je lui dis d’une petite voix : 

“Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer sans toi.”  

Je sais que je ne pourrai pas continuer sans lui, c’est lui qui vient toujours me sauver quand j’en ai besoin, qui m’arrête quand je vais trop loin. Il arrive à dompter le monstre en moi et sans lui, je ne pourrai pas l’empêcher de se déchaîner. Je lève les yeux vers mon protecteur, mon confident, mon mentor, mon grand frère et je me dis que c’est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois, la dernière fois que nous parlons. Elijah se tourne vers moi et je peux voir les larmes dans ses yeux aussi. Il s’approche rapidement de moi, je ne le pensais pas capable de se déplacer aussi rapidement. Il pose une main derrière ma nuque et m’attire contre lui. Une vague de sécurité m’envahit comme à chaque fois et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules à mon tour. 

Nous restons comme ça tandis qu’il reprend la parole, ces mots hachés par la douleur :

“Ecoute moi, on a tous besoin de toi. Tu dois… tu dois être fort.“

Il s’éloigne de moi, nous nous regardons pendant un instant dans les yeux. Il me transmet toute la force qu’il peut avant de partir. Je prends quelques minutes pour me ressaisir avant de faire prendre mon téléphone pour faire le point avec Rebekah. Elle m’explique alors la situation. Les vampires veulent me faire un procès, procès qui finira obligatoirement par ma mort. Je ne vois aucune autre issue. En posant mon regard sur Hope, je sais que je ne peux pas fuir non plus. Ma fille ne mérite pas de vivre en cavale pendant toute son enfance ou d’être kidnappée ou pire tuée pour m’atteindre. Je frissonne à cette pensée.  

Je me dirige alors vers le salon pour parler de cette histoire de procès avec le reste de la famille. Elijah me dit de fuir avec Hayley et Hope alors que la petite louve veut rester avec l’homme qu’elle aime. Notre discussion est interrompue par Kol qui commence à délirer à cause de la fièvre. Ca me rend malade de le voir comme ça. 

Freya demande à me parler à part et elle m’explique qu’elle a trouvé un moyen pour que toute la famille reste en vie. Je sens immédiatement une vague de soulagement m’envahir à cette idée. Cela ne s’arrête même pas quand elle me dit qu’il faut que je me rende au procès et que j’y survive. 

Je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire pour protéger ma famille. Si le plan de Freya marche et que je reste en vie, mes frères et soeurs seront sauvés et Hope et Hayley ne seront plus pourchassées. Pour la première fois de ma vie j’ai réellement peur de ce que l’avenir nous réserve, mais je sais une chose : je dois survivre à ce procès, la vie de ma famille en dépend.  


End file.
